


End of the love and hate.

by Kawaii_doppio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Slapstick, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_doppio/pseuds/Kawaii_doppio
Summary: A Boy needs to deal with his relationship with a young woman who wants only sex, but he wants to go further.





	1. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date, but who said you don't have sex on the first date?

September 17, 2019

David, 15, a sophomore in high school, is on his way to his first date with a girl he met 2 days ago, his name is Heder (pronounced Reder), they happened to meet in a classroom. applying the UERJ test, she went to talk to him after the two finished the test, and invited him to his house for dinner to get to know better.

Arriving at the marked location, David finds himself in front of a beautiful house with dark brown tint on the walls outside, upon entering sees his new friend waiting for her with a red lingerie, and a transparent dress on top.

\- Good night, David.

He is totally paralyzed before her. Your heart beats fast, and your erection is not hard to notice.  
Heder lifts his foot and passes his cock

"Are you staring at me all night or do you want to come in and have dinner with me?"

David without saying a word, just shivering a little, enters Heder's house, realizes that the dinner table is not set.

\- We ... we ... we weren't going to ... have dinner? ...

"I will, you are my dinner."

Heder aggressively pushes David on the couch, but he can't resist, just letting her do what she has in mind. Heder starts to kiss David's lips, but from what she realizes, kissing David is the same as kissing a pillow, David shows no reaction to his kiss, looking like he has no intention of being there, but his erection says instead. Heder begins to scratch David's chest, a well-defined pectoral, of a true swimming athlete. At the same time his left hand begins to descend to David's pants, as Heder puts his cold hand on the head of David's cock, he does not hold back and lets out a thin moan. Heder seems to be even more excited.

\- What was this? You bitch...  
David can't say anything, just fragments of words that his brain thinks but doesn't come out of his mouth.

\- Ah ... ahh .. this ... this is ... very good.  
David kisses Heder, a hot kiss as David begins to loosen a little while David's chest is almost skinned, Heder lowers David's pants, and asks him to take off his shirt, David obeys. Heder takes off her dress, but continues in her lingerie, with the bottom soaked with her delicious juice. Heder gives David a cute kiss, which lets out another moan.

\- Wait, can I do this to you first?

Heder had not expected that from him, no man or woman she had ever had sex with asked her to stop oral and switch roles. But Heder liked David's attitude. Heder then tells David to kneel on the floor for him to suck her, he obediently kneels in front of the couch where Heder is half naked and with his legs spread. David then reaches his mouth a little closer to the red panties, and already soaking wet, he slowly takes off his garment as he stares into the brown eyes of his new friend. As Heder takes off all his clothes, he relaxes a little more, and begins to pinch his own nipples, biting his own lips with the intention of teasing David, even though he was in this situation, he was not masturbating, was focused, on doing the His first oral sex on a woman, but he wants to make her beg, David kisses Heder's thigh over and over, and slowly approaches her pussy with his tongue. Heder notices that he's rolling. She grips David's hair tightly and hits his face with an open hand, a slap that made a noise, and excited Heder even more so that her anus flashes. David has noticed this girl's fetish, and decides to use it to his advantage.

\- Please hit me more ...

Heder pretends not to hear.

\- What? I did not get it right.

\- Please ... It hits my face hard.

Heder went crazy right now, all she wanted was to dominate a man for her to have sex, and it looks like she got it so easily.

Heder begins to repeatedly slap David's face as he begins to cry in pain. Already going crazy with the horny, she takes the boy's face and spikes him against her own pussy, forcing him to open his mouth to breathe, and suck it respectively. David begins to flick his tongue on the surface of Heder's beautiful pussy, which moans madly, not afraid of neighbors hearing her, wanting to prevent anyone from hearing her, grabs her right hand and rubs Heder from the pussy to her mouth so that she sucked her wet fingers with her own juice. The heat in the place is very exciting for Heder, and David began to surrender to his filthy sides of his secret fetishes, the smell of sweat and sex arousing them even more, and the innocent boy begins to want more and more fun. . David runs his left hand fingers on Heder's wet pussy to lubricate them and shove them into Heder's anus, the feeling of being with his fingers inside Heder's ass is good for David, with every lick he gives. he gave, Heder's ass closed harder, and went crazy for all the reasons the young man was doing to her. Heder had almost eaten David's hand inside her mouth for over 4 minutes, her nipples almost being crushed by herself, Heder's desire to be passive for a moment was finally being realized, since she was always the one who it gave pleasure, and almost never received pleasure from those with her sex, but she would finally come inside someone's mouth, no matter who, she just wanted someone to get her delicious juice straight from her pussy inside her mouth. David realizes she's almost having an orgasm, so he decides to make things faster. He starts sucking her pussy harder, trying to get his tongue inside her over and over, with the finger inside her anus, starting to make circular motions, and trying to stick deeper. Meanwhile Heder is going crazy, choking on David's fingers inside his mouth, and punching her breasts with his trembling hands.

David realizes it tastes different in his mouth, it wasn't bad, but it was different. Looking at Heder, he realizes that his face expresses satisfaction, it has been a long time since someone sucks her, obviously not the best thing that ever happened to her, but it was enough to make Heder come. Heder regains some of his consciousness, and sees he has not swallowed yet.  
Heder aggressively lifts and grabs David's hair

\- Swallows.

David was trying not to swallow because he thought it unhygienic, but with her request, he couldn't help it. He swallows

\- That, good boy ...

\- I was well? You..you like it?  
Heder does not respond, she is just lying on the couch, totally disfigured and panting.

\- Are you alright? I hurt you?  
\- Ah .... You were great ... Now .. let's go to my room, do it right.

Heder takes David's hand and leads him to her room, she opens the door and pushes David, who falls down on the bed. Heder takes off my bra, giving the beautiful view of her snow-white breasts, plus a scar she has on her left nipple, a puncture.

Jesus, she's so beautiful. David thought, staring at her naked body.

Heder approaches his bed, and climbs on top of David, and holds his dick to put him tooth of herself.

"Goddamn it, I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity to her, especially to a hot, beautiful woman like that." Innocent David thinks.

Heder then tucks David's cock inside her wet pussy, he gets in easily as she's soaked. Heder begins to bounce slowly on his cock, only for him to get used to the pleasure. She takes David's hand and begins to suck her fingers again while David is punching her, in addition to taking her other hand and tucking it into Heder's anus.

"You really love a little ass, don't you bastard?"  
Heder slaps David's groaning face.

\- Ah little boy, now you will see.  
Heder is already used to talking while having sex, but David shows a little difficulty talking and breathing at the same time.  
-What ... What I .. did? ..

\- I love whores like you, who moans for anything ...

\- I .. I'm not ... a bitch.  
David's face is flushed, and his cock starts to pulse a little, but the intensity of the pulse is increasing. David is almost cumming.

\- And .. I .. I will ...

\- I know...  
Heder gets off David in a hurry, gets down to David's cock, and starts sucking him insanely. She spreads David's legs a little while sucking David's cock, making a deep throat. She runs her index finger in her pussy to lubricate and shove it into David's anus. She begins to touch David's ass slowly, only to leave him without understanding anything. David then realizes Heder's intentions, and tries to say something but fails, all he tries to say is interrupted by moans that he lets out repeatedly.  
Heder manages to penetrate his finger in David's anus, now he has no arguments, David turned Heder's bitch tonight. He starts moaning louder until he takes Heder's head and pushes against his cock. She understands what happened, David came into her mouth, she doesn't complain since this is what she wanted, unlike David, she swallows it of her own free will. She sees David's disfigured face, he clearly can't take it anymore, he's already finished for today, because he's not used to masturbating so much, so he doesn't have the habit of sticking hard after cum, quite the contrary, He simply prefers to sleep after masturbating. Heder tries to wake David up, but he's already erased in his bed, completely naked and panting after his first date.

Before bedtime Heder still decides to take a shower and put his clothes back on. After a few minutes she returns to her room and finds David the same way as before, so she just lies on his side, since her bed is double and fits 2 people. Heder kisses the boy on the forehead, lies beside him and sleeps.

Continued in chapter 2 ...


	2. Bad At Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date, David begins to delude himself, and Heder will have to think of a way to avoid the worst ...

September 20, 2019

It's only been 3 days since Heder and David's first date, and they agreed to meet again. Heder asked to wait 3 days as she had a test at her high school to do on Friday, so she arranged to meet him on Friday night. David suggested a restaurant near his house, and Heder agreed with the idea.  
On Friday night he was ready to meet her, wearing a pair of jeans, with a jacket on top and a red blouse underneath, a rather standard outfit for a date. He then waits for his then “beloved” to arrive, he sees a black car stopping in front of the restaurant, and from him comes down the girl, wearing short shorts, and a long-sleeved blouse, along with some bracelets she wears, her cord and A backpack, he just didn't understand why the backpack, maybe she was studying, and from school went straight to the s date. It was a meeting of friends to eat a hamburger or something simpler, nothing too expensive, since the two can not spend so much money.  
Heder then approaches David, he reaches out to greet her, Heder laughs in David's face  
\- Ahh ... Did I do something wrong?  
Heder doesn't answer, just takes David's hand and pulls him closer. She kisses him. David seems to have gotten more excited about it.  
"That's what you had to do, animal."  
\- Oh yes, sorry.  
David's cheeks are a little flushed, he looks down at the same time his voice gets a little thin. Heder bites his own lip.  
"Holy shit boy, how can you be so cute?"  
David is more embarrassed because he is used to hearing these things from his mother and friends who really think he's cute, not from a girl he knows the week before, but he forgot the detail they had sex once, and that was in just 3 days of conversation, then he is not surprised by the intimacy that Heder forces sometimes, and quite the contrary, he loves the way Heder is with him, makes him more aroused and eager to stick his dick in his mouth. from Heder.  
"Heder, don't you want to go eat?"  
"To tell you the truth, I want to eat you, I'm not hungry, you're winding up at night."  
After hearing this, David's heart skips a beat, he didn't expect it. He tries to tell her words that are tumbling out of his soft mouth.  
\- So ... Let's go skip dinner .. and go somewhere cool ...  
\- Please.  
"Do you .. have any idea where you want to go?"  
\- Guess what  
\- Ah .....  
\- For a motel right you asshole  
Heder approaches him and puts his hand inside his pants, stroking his cock. David lets out a soft moan.  
"God, will you moan like the bitch you are?"  
\- Sorry, I wasn't ready. I'll hold on from now on so I don't moan.  
Heder grips David's cock tighter.  
\- You do not even try to pay saint, I love to hear you moaning, and I will enjoy even more when the moan is to beg me to stop.  
She laughs. David is still scared of the situation, but secretly he wants her to do more of these things with him.  
The two then decide to skip dinner and go straight to the sex part. They take a taxi to the nearest motel that appeared on the GPS. Inside the cab, Heder was already kissing David, almost sucking his cock in front of the driver.  
"Oh, shit Heder, wait for us to get to the motel."  
Says David wanting to pay for it, but he wanted to eat her right there. Heder then approaches David's ear and whispers  
"Your mouth tells me to stop but your dick says otherwise."  
Heder begins to chew David inside the cab. She pulls her pants down a little, and starts rubbing her hand on his cock. David is extremely excited because the situation they are in, the idea of doing this where it shouldn't excite young David too much. Heder whispers to David  
"Didn't you say you'd control yourself so you wouldn't moan?" Now is the time, you cannot make any noise, otherwise you will realize what I am doing and I will have to stop. You don't want me to stop right?  
David does not answer.  
\- Boy you do not tease me, if not for this gentleman in front of us I would stick my hand in your ass so you never ignore me.  
She knows it's being hard for David not to moan, because he moans for anything, and now he'll need to focus on not moaning and talking.  
"I'll ask you again, do you want me to stop?"  
\- N ... No ...  
"Good because I wouldn't stop anyway." I'm crazy to stick my tongue in your ass.  
\- Stop .. talking bullshit.  
"Ahh, do you really think I'm not going to eat your ass?"  
She laughs a little  
\- Oh, cheeky boy.  
Heder keeps masturbating him in the car, and he will probably come, because he has a lot of traffic at night. David tries to say a few words.  
\- And ...i..i...  
\- I know, honey. There I know very well  
Heder approaches his mouth to David's cock, begins to suck it for him to come in her mouth. David could not take it anymore so horny, and now she decides to suck him, obviously David ends up in the mouth of Heder, who swallows everything with the greatest pleasure. She begins to lick her fucking fingers, and they both feel they can stay up all night watching her drink David's cum. He approaches her ear.  
\- Thanks  
He kisses her cheek, which he returns with another.  
"Now can I do this to you?"  
\- Oh my dear, I also really want to see your fingers feel inside me, but I can not control myself, you know that I keep moaning very loudly and that you would realize this act of our indecency.  
\- I see, ok I can wait, but the first thing I want to do is masturbate you. OK?  
\- We agree.  
After a few minutes in the car, the two finally arrive at the motel, Heder gives a note of 20 reais, and the two get out of the car. Heder says  
\- Listen honey, let me fix this all ok? You never came to such a place and you will get lost.  
\- Alright, I hope  
They enter the motel, David is after Heder who is renting a room. She picks up the keys from the receptionist and heads for the room where they will spend the night. They enter and Heder locks the door and turns on the lights.  
\- Hey David  
\- Hmm?  
"Isn't that girl a cutie?"  
\- Who?  
-. The woman we answered  
\- Oh yes, yes she's beautiful  
\- Beautiful? She is delicious, I was almost raping her there.  
\- What? How ... How would you rape her?  
-Hum ... This you will find out another day.  
David is somewhat afraid of what is to come. But it stands firm.  
"Don't you want to call her?"  
\- WHAT?  
David's face flushes instantly.  
\- Hahaha, I'm kidding my love, but I wish.  
\- I .. I don't know.  
\- Of course of course, I know you don't want to eat 2 women at the same time.  
"No, it's not that I want it, it's just that I don't think I'm ready for it."  
\- Oh yes of course. Now what were you really going to do?  
\- What I was going to ... Ah, yes, masturbate you.  
\- Ah boy that you do not forget right?  
She approaches him and slaps him in the face.  
\- Bummer  
David grabs Heder's arms, and throws her hard on the bed as he begins to bite Heder's neck, which is moaning uncontrollably.  
\- Look ... Ahh .. AH! You look different from our first date.  
\- That's nice?  
\- Much. Still you kid.  
David begins to kiss Heder's mouth, this time he's on top and she's being submissive to him. With his left hand he is massaging Heder's breasts, and with the other is caressing her vagina. He decides to go lower, He takes off Heder's shirt and starts and kisses her bra, lowering it further and kissing her body from mouth to pussy, David unbuttons Heder's shorts and takes it off. She was no longer wearing panties, so less concern for him. David runs his tongue all over Heder's pussy, which is moaning and losing sanity.  
"Fuck David, how are you so good at this?"  
"I'm not good at anything, you're a bitch and you enjoy anything."  
David reaches across Heder's face and slaps him. David can feel her pussy getting wetter.  
\- So you like to take a beating?  
Heder is no longer in a position to continue a civil conversation because she is so excited, she tries to talk.  
\- Yes, yes, yes ... Yes. It hits me ... Stronger.  
David is masturbating Heder with his fingers, penetrating them in her pussy, making repeated circular motions with them. He approaches her face, and begins to hit her, not with the intention of assaulting her, but with the intention of making her more and more aroused. With each slap, Heder's pussy gets wetter and the wall that sucks David's fingers deeper.  
\- You bitch.  
\- Ah ..  
Heder couldn't take it anymore, he enjoys David's hand. She was completely disfigured, taking a deep breath, it looks like she ran a marathon. David takes her cum hand and puts it in Heder's mouth.  
\- Lick it.  
Heder begins to lick David's fingers that are wet with her own vaginal fluid.  
\- Ehh. I'm delicious, aren't you?  
\- ...  
"What happened to my shy little boy?" A few days ago you were trembling to see me naked.  
"I don't know ... I just thought you'd like me to show more interest in you, to be honest I'm still shy, I'm just trying not to look away from you."  
David looks down.  
\- You just look away.  
David's face is a little flushed.  
\- ...Excuse...  
\- Hahahaha, boy, you're a figure.  
"I don't know how I should answer you."  
\- I know, let's fuck.  
Heder gets out of bed and goes to her backpack, she picks up a condom.  
\- What is it?  
\- Condom, silicone!  
"Oh yes, but why does silicone matter?"  
\- Ah boy, you will see.  
She goes back to bed and tells David to lie down, but he doesn't accept it.  
"Heder, I'd like to" stay in charge "tonight, to make up for the last night you did everything yourself."  
She liked what she heard. Heder whenever she has sex is active, she cares more about pleasuring her partner, or partner, or partners than herself, she carries the burden of being active, but tonight she will finally have sex without worry about nothing, just lie down and spread your legs while David eats her.  
Heder lays on the bed, lifts her legs, stretches her arm up, making her breasts soft and supple, and bites her lip just waiting for David's cock to sink deep into her pussy.  
David sees the scene and wants to enjoy just looking at it, he bends down a little, intending to suck it.  
"Wait, will you suck me again?"  
\- Ah yes?  
"Fuck David, eat me fucking hard, stop rolling."  
\- Yes ma'am...  
He grasps Heder's legs that are raised, and approaches his cock to Heder's pussy.  
\- Wait.  
\- Fuck, what is it now?  
\- I gave you a condom to use, boot soon  
David was hoping she'd forgotten about the condom.  
\- Boy walks right away, look like I'm wet, put that shit up, and eat it. It's difficult?  
\- IT'S  
\- What?  
\- Ah ... I, I can't put a condom on.  
Heder doesn't answer anything. And he doesn't say anything either. It looked like David wanted to play from the window after that  
\- HAHAHAHHAHAHA !!  
\- Stop laughing...  
\- HAHA HA! NOT! HAHA HA  
"Why don't you right here and put that shit on me then?"  
\- Oh, ok ...  
She gets up, and approaches him. David sees that she tears, she literally cried if she laughed at him for not knowing how to put on a condom. She opens the package and boots easily, for David's cock is rock hard.  
\- Holy shit, you dick ...  
\- What's up?  
\- It's too hard.  
"Yeah, soon it'll be inside you, lie down just the way you were."  
Heder lies down again in the same position. He approaches her, passes his cock through her pussy and puts it inside. They both moan loudly.  
\- Oh, fuck David ... You ... You don't know ... Ah!  
As she spoke, David began to move.  
\- Let me ... Ah .. talk.  
\- You can talk .. I'm not stopping you from doing anything.  
\- Ahh !! Bastard.  
She reaches out and tries to slap him but can't, she no longer has motor coordination to aim where her hand will hit. David notices this miserable attempt from her, and decides to retaliate. He starts punching his cock harder inside her, and slaps his face. Heder's face starts to flush, as if she's ashamed of David. At that moment it was visible to everyone, tonight they switched roles, Heder became the bitch, and David the dominant, they loved that exchange, and even after all that she still doesn't believe it. Heder starts to moan louder, and says:  
\- Ah ... David, I'll ... I'll come ...  
He then takes his dick out of her, and begins to suck on it, while sticking 3 fingers inside her. She comes hard into David's mouth, which rises to her mouth, and kisses her, giving her some vaginal fluid.  
\- You are so delicious!  
\- ... Ehh ... I know ...  
\- Now it's my turn.  
David takes the condom from his cock and puts it in Heder's mouth, which instinctively begins to suck it. He begins to let out soft moans, and enjoys inside Heder's mouth. She swallows, enjoys them both.  
\- Delicious...  
\- I even drink your cum, but mine I pass ...  
While Heder sucked David, she started masturbating, and tells him  
\- I want more...  
\- Fuck more?  
\- Not you ?  
They look at David's cock. It's hard.  
\- Yeah, let's go again.  
\- Yes please.  
They have sex again and again and again. They enjoy several times the same night. They reached a point where Heder could no longer stand, and David no longer came, just a small droplet of his cock when he came. After 1 hour of fucking nonstop, they decide to stop and sleep. While they fell asleep, David says  
\- I love you...  
She pretends not to hear. He then falls asleep. She thinks.  
\- Shit ...

Continued in chapter 3 ...


	3. Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David slept at Heder's house, he just plans to wake up, drink coffee and go, but nothing is ever as planned ...

September 21, 2019.

David wakes up, it's 9am on Saturday morning. He sees Heder in the bathroom, naked, combing her hair, he stares at her for a while. Heder notices that he woke up, and says.  
\- Good morning David.  
\- Hi...  
He says with his voice a little thinner than usual, Heder doesn't know if he forces that voice, but she likes it anyway.  
\- Are you hungry? I've made coffee, just go downstairs and turn right, the kitchen is already on the table.  
\- Ok ... Have you eaten yet?  
\- Yes, I'm just getting ready, you can come down.  
He gets out of bed, and is embarrassed to see that he is naked, and slaps his cock. Heder notices this attitude of him, and says.  
\- Oh kid, really?  
\- What ... what?  
\- You've eaten me 2 times, I've sucked your cock, you already sucked my pussy, we fucking fucked, and you're ashamed that I see you naked?  
\- IT'S.  
\- Fucking chit, take it.  
She approaches him, and puts her hand on his chest.  
\- You're home baby. Sit in bed, go ...  
He obeys her. As she sits on the bed, she rides him but doesn't put his cock inside, they are just bumping into each other. Heder's breasts are up to David.  
\- - Don't you like them?  
He doesn't answer, just nods his head up and down.  
\- Why, then come suck on them, the coffee is served baby.  
He grips Heder's waist with his right hand, pulling her closer, with his right hand he grasps her left chest, and begins to suck it softly as she heals at his cock. Heder is already running so wet it is.  
"God, how are you already soaked?"  
She looks at David's cock.  
\- Do I need to say something?  
\- No, it was bad ...  
He suckles again, she begins to scratch David's back again, as if it wasn't enough to have skinned her last night.  
\- Wait.  
She gets up, and goes to a drawer that is next to her closet. While she is there, David spreads her legs a little, and begins to masturbate. She opens the drawer, and takes one of the condoms she has in store. Again she approaches David, kneels, and kisses David's throbbing anus.  
\- One day I'll eat you ...  
\- Wha ... What?  
\- Anything.  
She kisses David on the head, opens the silicone condom, and puts it on him. They stare at each other, Heder biting his lips, and David with a serene smile, but both are ready for more. She climbs into him, rests her hands on his shoulders, and begins to bounce on David's cock, both moaning uncontrollably, he simply holds her, and causes her to stop moving.  
\- What's it?  
"Your country isn't in cass?"  
She laughs, and doesn't answer.  
\- Fucking Heder.  
He releases her, and continues to bounce on him. Each time they have sex, it gets even hotter. As David's own uncle said, over time the pieces of the puzzle will fit together more easily ...  
He thinks about it and laughs, she says  
\- Ahh .. what are you laughing at?  
\- ... Nothing not ... Ah ...  
She bites his neck.  
\- AH !! CUM!  
He screams, but almost enjoys it, if it wasn't for Heder slowing her pace, he would come right away. But she already knows what David likes, and what makes him come instantly. David begins to moan louder, and his cock starts to throb a little more, Heder notices this and begins to move faster. Until he enjoys.  
\- Hey, is it over?  
David is sitting, and ends up throwing himself back, lying on the bed.  
\- Yes, thank you.  
As much as David had come, she didn't come… yet.  
She quickly sits in the face of David, who was asking for it, and says.  
\- You know what to do  
He doesn't answer, but as she says, he already knows what to do.  
David begins to penetrate with his right hand fingers the Heder vagina while licking her clitoris. With the left he picks up some of the juice that comes out of Heder's pussy to lubricate his fingers. After lubricating, he sticks his middle finger inside Heder's anus at once. She moans very loudly, that the neighbors are probably listening to this bitching on Saturday morning, but the two are little fucking fucking for that fact. She starts and rolls on David's head, and holds his hair tightly, and enjoys inside David's mouth.  
\- Holy shit ... That was ... That was amazing ...  
Like David, after coming she loses some sense of the world, and falls alone to the side. David kisses her, with his mouth taken, she gets all David's face, almost eats him right there. He lets it be taken.  
\- Jesus, now I'm sweaty again, I'll have to take another shower. You left me too sweaty.  
\- Me too. Come on.  
"No, no no, if you come in with us, we'll have sex again, and I want to take a quiet shower." Get down soon and go eat.  
\- I already ate.  
She tries not to laugh but smiles softly.  
\- Hmm .. sure, come on.  
\- OK.  
She locks the bathroom door. David leaves Heder's room, and starts down the stairs, but on the way, he ends up having a surprise ...

Continued in chapter 4


End file.
